Papa's Hot Doggeria HD
Papa's Hot Doggeria HD is the 8th HD game in the Papa Louie restaurant management game series. The app was first announced on September 14, 2017. It was released on November 20, 2017, along with Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!. Announcement Hey everyone! Now that Customerpalooza season is in full swing, we can start pulling back the curtain on our next big app, Papa’s Hot Doggeria HD! Stay tuned for more sneak peeks of Papa’s Hot Doggeria HD! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9824 Description It's opening day at Griller Stadium, where you're in charge of Papa Louie's famous hot dog stand! In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD you'll need to grill up juicy hot dogs, top them with a variety of seasonal condiments, and serve them to all of the rowdy fans. You'll also have your hands full popping up fresh popcorn and pouring refreshing drinks for your hungry customers. Each station in the restaurant is a hands-on process, and you'll have to multitask to keep up with your orders. Keep the fans full and happy, cheer on your favorite team, and even take a swing in the Home Run Derby! Celebrate the seasons with new holiday hot dogs! As the seasons change at Griller Stadium, your customers will order their hot dogs with new seasonal ingredients and sides. You'll unlock new buns, drinks, popcorn, sauces, and toppings for each holiday of the year, and your customers will love trying new flavors at the ballgame! And don't worry when the air gets chilly and the baseball season comes to an end -- Griller Stadium also hosts hockey games during the fall and winter for year-round excitement! Customers will occasionally bring you unique Special Recipes, which you can serve as the Daily Special at the hot dog stand! Each Special also has a bonus you can earn for serving a prime example of that recipe. When you serve enough Specials to master that recipe, you'll also earn a special prize! Play as Taylor or Peggy -- or create your own custom character to run the hot dog stand! You can also show off your holiday spirit with a massive variety of holiday outfits and clothing for your workers. Choose unique color combinations for each item of clothing, and create your own style with millions of combinations! Game Features *Hands-on hot dog shop in the Papa Louie universe *Updated and remastered for iPad & Tablets *Multi-task between grilling, topping, drinks and popcorn *Earn and Master 40 unique Special Recipes *90 colorful Stickers to earn for completing tasks *12 separate holidays to unlock, each with more ingredients *Create a Custom chef and server! *Tons of furniture & clothing to decorate your shop & workers *Purchase shop upgrades with your earned tips *111 customers to serve with unique orders *Use stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers *Over 100 ingredients to unlock *7 exciting Mini-Games to play after each workday Previews *'09/14/2017:' Sneak Peek: High Definition Hot Dogs! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9824 *'09/20/2017:' Sneak Peek: The Grill Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9841 *'09/26/2017:' Sneak Peek: Hot Dogs and Hockey! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9893 *'10/03/2017:' Sneak Peek: The Build Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9933 *'10/10/2017: ' Sneak Peek: Holiday Toppings! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9955 *'10/17/2017:' Sneak Peek: The Pop Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9975 *'11/01/2017:' Sneak Peek: Moe! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10023 *'11/13/2017:' Sneak Peek: Launching Next Week! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10078 *'11/20/2017:' Papa's Hot Doggeria HD is released! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10125 Customers *Duke Gotcha (Tutorial) *Wendy (After Tutorial) *Olga (Random) *Wally (Random) *James (Random) *Mandi (Random) *Maggie (Time) *Hacky Zak (Time) *Mitch (Time) *Franco (Time) *Vincent (Time) *Nevada (Time) *Matt (Time) *Zoe (Time) *Steven (Time) *Janana (Time) *Trishna (Time) *Tony (Time) *Cooper (Time) *Johnny (Time) *Emmlette (Time) *Hank (Time) *Sue (Time) *Ivy (Time) *Akari (Time) *Austin (Time) *Doan (Time) *Hope (Time) *Lisa (Time) *Elle (Time) *Sarge Fan (Time) *Captain Cori (Time) *Rudy (Time) *Prudence (Time) *Hugo (Time) *Mary (Time) *Vicky (Time) *Kingsley (Time) *Perri (Time) *Pinch Hitwell (Day 2) *Scooter (Rank 2) *Greg (Rank 3) *Little Edoardo (Rank 4) *Shannon (Rank 5) *Tohru (Rank 6) *Koilee (Rank 7) *Gremmie (Rank 8) *Joy (Rank 9) *Radlynn (Rank 10) *Utah (Rank 11) *Chuck (Rank 12) *Alberto (Rank 13) *Connor (Rank 14) *Kahuna (Rank 15) *Marty (Rank 16) *Indigo (Rank 17) *Rico (Rank 18) *Boomer (Rank 19) *Nick (Rank 20) *Iggy (Rank 21) *Professor Fitz (Rank 22) *Chester (Rank 23) *Olivia (Rank 24) *Deano (Rank 25) *Rita (Rank 26) *Skyler (Rank 27) *Brody (Rank 28) *Cameo (Rank 29) *Clair (Rank 30) *Allan (Rank 31) *Foodini (Rank 32) *Robby (Rank 33) *Willow (Rank 34) *Rhonda (Rank 35) *Sienna (Rank 36) *Ember (Rank 37) *Yui (Rank 38) *Timm (Rank 39) *Big Pauly (Rank 40) *Santa (Rank 41) *Bruna Romano (Rank 42) *Moe (Rank 43) *Mayor Mallow (Rank 44) *Cecilia (Rank 45) *Xolo (Rank 46) *Crystal (Rank 47) *Sasha (Rank 48) *Edna (Rank 49) *Yippy (Rank 50) *Scarlett (Rank 51) *Kayla (Rank 52) *Roy (Rank 53) *Cherissa (Rank 54) *Carlo Romano (Rank 55) *Georgito (Rank 56) *Julep (Rank 57) *Gino Romano (Rank 58) *Clover (Rank 59) *Ripley (Rank 60) *Cletus (Rank 61) *Penny (Rank 62) *Wylan B (Rank 63) *Mindy (Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers *Bertha (Monday) *LePete (Tuesday) *Whiff (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *Kenji (Friday) *Xandra (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Locals *Indigo *Moe Mini-Games *Rico's Chiliworks (Monday) *Mitch's Mess (Tuesday) *Strike Out! (Wednesday) *Soda Shot (Thursday) *Hallway Hunt (Friday) *Fashion Flambé (Saturday) *Home Run Derby (Sunday) Ingredients Sausages *Hot Dog (Start) *Italian Sausage (Unlocked with Little Edoardo on Rank 4) *Kielbasa (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight BBQ) *Veggie Dog (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Cheddarwurst (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) Buns *Regular Bun (Start) *Chicago Bun (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell on Day 2) *Pretzel Bun (Unlocked on Day 4 of Comet Con) *Hoagie Roll (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) Toppings *Cheese (Start) *Chili (Start) *Relish (Start) *Onions (Unlocked with Scooter on Rank 2) *Tomato (Unlocked on Rank 3 with Greg) *Sport Pepper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Salsa (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Pineapple Relish (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) *Sauerkraut (Unlocked on Day 6 of Summer Luau) *Jalapeños (Unlocked on Day 6 of Starlight BBQ) *Fajita Veggies (Unlocked on Day 6 of Comet Con) *Bacon (Unlocked on Day 2 of Sugarplex Film Fest) *Pickle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Sugarplex Film Fest) *Marinara Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) *Mushrooms (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) Sauces *Ketchup (Start) *Mustard (Start) *Papa's Ballpark Mustard (Unlocked with Shannon on Rank 5) *Mayo (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight BBQ) *Hot Sauce (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) *Wild Onion Sauce (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) *Southwest Sauce (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) Sodas *Fizzo (Start) *Diet Fizzo (Start) *Lemon Mist (Unlocked on Day 6 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Dr. Cherry (Unlocked on Day 6 of Sugarplex Film Fest) *Tangerine Pop (Unlocked on Day 6 of Halloween) *Root Beer (Unlocked on Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day) *Purple Burple (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) Popcorn *Buttered Popcorn (Start) *Candy Jack (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) *Kettle Corn (Unlocked on Day 2 of Comet Con) *Chocolate Popcorn (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Red Hot Popcorn (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) *Cheddar Corn (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) *Cinnamon Swirl (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) Holidays *Cherry Blossom Festival (May) - Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 6 (Favored by Tohru, Maggie, Olga, Hacky Zak, Koilee, Mitch, Gremmie, Joy, and Radlynn) *Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked with Utah on Rank 11 (Favored by Utah, Franco, Vincent, Chuck, Nevada, Alberto, Connor, and Kahuna) *Starlight BBQ (July) - Unlocked with Marty on Rank 16 (Favored by Marty, Scooter, Indigo, Matt, Steven, Zoe, Nick, Boomer, and Rico) *Comet Con (August) - Unlocked with Iggy on Rank 21 (Favored by Iggy, Wally, Janana, Trishna, Tony, Deano, Olivia, Professor Fitz, and Chester) *Sugarplex Film Fest (September) - Unlocked with Rita on Rank 26 (Favored by Rita, Cooper, Emmlette, Clair, Skyler, Johnny, Brody, and Cameo) *Halloween (October) - Unlocked with Allan on Rank 31 (Favored by Allan, Rhonda, Ivy, Sue, Hank, Robby, Willow, and Foodini) *Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 36 (Favored by Sienna, James, Akari, Austin, Yui, Ember, Timm, and Big Pauly) *Christmas (December) - Unlocked with Santa on Rank 41 (Favored by Santa, Little Edoardo, Hope, Doan, Lisa, Bruna Romano, Moe, Mayor Mallow, and Cecilia) *New Year (January) - Unlocked with Xolo on Rank 46 (Favored by Xolo, Duke Gotcha, Elle, Captain Cori, Crystal, Sasha, Sarge Fan, Edna, and Yippy) *Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 51 (Favored by Scarlett, Greg, Mandi, Rudy, Prudence, Carlo Romano, Kayla, Cherissa, and Roy) *St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 56 (Favored by Georgito, Wendy, Shannon, Hugo, Mary, Julep, Gino Romano, Clover, and Ripley) *Easter (April) - Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 61 (Favored by Cletus, Pinch Hitwell, Vicky, Kingsley, Perri, Penny, Wylan B, Mindy, and Papa Louie) Holiday Ingredients Holiday-exclusive ingredients are unlocked in this order: bun, drink, sauce, popcorn, and pourable topping. Specials Ranks Stickers Trivia *Amy, the winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017, doesn't appear in this game, as previously confirmed by Flipline Studios. *This is the fourth mobile game and third HD game released in 2017. *This is the first time Austin does not favor Cherry Blossom Festival, even though it is in the game. **This is also the first time where Joy does not favor Halloween despite it being a holiday. *This is the seventh app game in which Xolo appears as a regular customer instead of a Closer. *This is the third game in which the first holiday takes place in May, the first being Papa's Pastaria and the second being Papa's Cheeseria. This is also the second game in which Cherry Blossom Festival is the first holiday, the first game being Papa's Sushiria. *Kayla and Scarlett have the same Stickers in this game. *During Halloween: **Foodini dresses up as a Voodoo Doctor. **Bertha dresses up as a Masked Killer. **Kenji dresses up as a mustard bottle. The Luchador costume he wore in past games is now his Style B outfit. *During the winter months, Griller Stadium becomes into a hockey arena, hosting the following 13 teams: **Burgerburgh Iceburgs **Calypso Island Krakens **Frostfield Snowmen **Maple Mountain Honey Bees **Oniontown Ringers **Portallini Tridents **Powder Point Corkscrews **Sakura Bay Sables **Starlight City Jackpots **Tastyville Cold Cuts **Tacodale Supremes **Toastwood Veggie Dogz **Whiskview Cherry Bombs Gallery Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Blog Banner.jpg Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Teaser.jpg Sneakpeek hotdoggeriahd01.png grill_01.jpg|Grill Station Sneak Peek! grill_02.jpg|Grill Station Sneak Peek! 2 Sneakpeek hotdoggeriahd02.png outside_baseball.jpg|Baseball in Griller Stadium outside_hockey.jpg|Hockey in Griller Stadium Sneakpeek hotdoggeriahd03.png hdgr_build_01.jpg Sneakpeek hotdoggeriahd04.png Halloween hotdoggeriahd.jpg Sneakpeek hotdoggeriahd05.png pop_01.jpg pop_02.jpg sneakpeek_hotdoggeria06.png 50bifurca50.jpg sneakpeek_hotdoggeria08.jpg Countdown0001_small.jpg countdown_hotdoggeria.png sneakpeek_hotdoggeria10.png DOriTcYWAAIjvIo.jpg DOriq2WX0AARnzQ.jpg DOrizMSWkAEitLF.jpg Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Screenshot a.jpg Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Screenshot b.jpg Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Screenshot c.jpg Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Screenshot d.jpg DOri5xFX4AA6SrG.jpg Hdhdpromo.jpg DOri ecX4AAHScG.jpg final_bstSnapshot_94270.jpg final_bstSnapshot_58939.jpg 1512627841308.jpg|koilee name glitch DP_V9k9X0AA2o_c.jpg|PHDHD: Pinch Hitwell Approved! DQim_VKUEAEeT8T.jpg|PHDHD: Bertha Approved! PHDHD - Sasha Approved.png|PHDHD - Sasha Approved! PHDHD - Santa Approved.png|PHDHD - Santa Approved! PHDHD - Xolo Approved!.png|PHDHD - Xolo Approved! PHDHD - Bruna Romano Approved!.png|PHDHD - Bruna Romano Approved! PHDHD - Marty Approved!.png|PHDHD - Marty Approved! PHDHD - The Dynamoe Approved!.png|PHDHD - The Dynamoe Approved! 2DC0E947-BE32-4999-899D-2284A9B1406A.jpeg|Getting Hotter Dog EAB0ADAD-4D56-45BE-BD99-21F93B8A869B.jpeg|Getting Dr. Duke sticker Sue's Order (Hot Doggeria HD).JPG|Sue: PERFECT!!! Thank you so much! Tony Solary's Order (Hot Doggeria HD).JPG|Tony: It's just the way I wanted! Thank you! Edoardo Romano's Order (Hot Doggeria HD).JPG|Edoardo: Thank you! You just gave me exactly what I wanted! LePete's Order (Hot Doggeria HD).JPG|LePete: I wouldn't trade anyone else for excellent employees like you and that girl! Thank you very much! IMG 1272.PNG|Prudence: Awesome!! Happy Valentine's Day! IMG_1265.PNG|Kayla: THANK YOU! Perfect Valentine's Day meal! IMG_1023.PNG|Hugo and Hank IMG_1191.PNG IMG_1125.PNG IMG_1468.PNG IMG_1504.PNG IMG 1188.PNG IMG 1192.PNG IMG 1185.PNG IMG 1256.PNG Category:Games Category:App Games Category:2017 Games Category:Incomplete Sections Category:Games With Holidays